


Don't delete the kisses

by ishiplouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bingo, Bucket List, Friends to Lovers, Harry is older than Louis in this but not by a lot, Kissing, Lilo friendship, M/M, No Smut, Summer, Uni Student Louis, beautician Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplouis/pseuds/ishiplouis
Summary: “No way I am doing it!” Louis exclaimed.“Louis, it’s on the list, you have to!” Liam still felt extra cheerful, even though Louis was already starting to get on his nerves.“Fuck it, fuck the list, I’m not going to sing ‘Let it Go’ at Tesco in front of everybody!” Louis was still staring at his bucket list with a deep frown on his face. Liam made sure to not laugh; this was all too enjoyable.“Louis, if you start by picking and choosing what you’re going to do and what you’re not going to do, what’s even the point of writing each other a summer bucket list?”Or Louis and Liam have a bucket list to complete during their last summer together and Harry is the too cute for his own good beautician that appears in Louis’ life at the right time.





	Don't delete the kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Alright, here it is finally! This was my first exchange where I really struggled to find any ideas and wanted to drop out for a good month after receiving the prompt. But then I thought that someone was hoping for a summery fic and that it wouldn't be fair to @caverlywrites. So here it is, a Bucket List AU that I hope you'll enjoy at least a little bit, I'm very sorry I didn't follow exactly your prompts but hopefully I took enough little things on all of them that you'll like this fic. Finally I need to thank a lot of people but I was told on a precedent exchange to not mention anyone before the reveal so I'll come back around and write all about the nice and talented people who helped me!

_I'd like to get to know you_

_I'd like to take you out_

_We'd go to The Hell Mary_

_And afterwards make out instead I'm typing you a message_

_That I know I'll never send_

_Rewriting old excuses_

_Delete the kisses at the end_

 

[ _Wolf Alice_ ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0tpRABBiXy9FSARk8h4Vzd)

  
  
  


“No way am I doing it!” Louis exclaimed.

****

“Louis, it’s on the list, you have to!” Liam still felt extra cheerful, even though Louis was already starting to get on his nerves.

****

“Fuck it, fuck the list, I’m not going to sing ‘Let it Go’ in Tesco in front of everybody!” Louis was still staring at his bucket list with a deep frown on his face. Liam made sure to not laugh; this was all too enjoyable.

****

“Louis, if you start by picking and choosing what you’re going to do and what you’re not going to do, what’s even the point of writing each other a summer bucket list?”

****

Louis had to admit, Liam had a point. But damn, back in January, when they thought about writing each other a summer bucket list, he had thought that it would allow them to have a fun last summer together. Louis had been accepted to his dream Uni in Manchester and Liam had decided to go travelling across Europe before starting Uni. Louis didn’t think that Liam would be evil with his bucket list though.  

****

“Wax my legs? Are you joking!?” The further Louis scrolled down the list, the more he was completely reconsidering this idea. This was already getting out of hand, and it hadn’t really begun yet.

****

“Shall we have a look at what you wrote for my list?” Liam suggested, unfolding the piece of paper Louis gave him minutes ago.

****

“Well go for it.” Louis retorted, “It’s not as evil as yours!”

****

“Skinny dipping, volunteering at an animal shelter, tasting all the flavours at Bernie’s ice cream parlour.” Liam was scrolling through the list and he had to admit that nothing seemed too difficult to achieve. He imagined it actually would be really fun to do all of this during the summer. Except: “Getting a tattoo!” His eyes flew to Louis’ face which was already sporting a smug smile. “What the hell Tommo! You know my parents would disinherit me if I got a tattoo!”

****

“Oh my god Leemo, live a little! Plus you’re dying to have tattoos, it’s the perfect opportunity before you forget all about me.” He added with his his best puppy eyes.

****

“Yeah, I don’t know, Lou.”

****

“Oh come on! I need to sing in front of everyone in Tesco, wax my legs and play bingo at the nursing home down the road. For god's sake, I've got harder stuff to do! You could just tattoo a dot on your body and you'd still win!" Liam didn’t really look like he was agreeing with him but whatever, Louis had to plan his first task. Which was singing a song from Frozen in the middle of Tesco’s. In a way, he was thankful he had to film his performance, that way people around wouldn't think he suddenly went mental and decided to sing a kid song just for the fun of it.

****

“So I can go singing whenever I want?” Louis had already the beginning of plan forming in his mind. The earlier he could get there to sing, the fewer people would witness the whole thing. Right? At least he hoped nobody would plan to suddenly rush to Tesco at 7:30 tomorrow morning.

****

“Yeah whenever you want. Just make sure to film it with your phone so I can see that you’ve actually done it.”

****

Ok. The plan was on.

****

***

****

Waking up early for school never was Louis’ cup of tea. Mornings were made to sleep in, in his opinion, and waking up before 11 o’clock was always pure torture. But Louis hadn’t anticipated what waking up at 7 during holidays would be like. The thought of getting out of his comfy and warm bed to sing in the middle of a supermarket was not helping Louis get up any faster. Why did he ever agree to this ? Why did he even come up with this stupid bucket list idea in the first place?

****

The second alarm on his phone startled him out of his slumber and he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He sleepily got up and dressed himself in some old trousers lying on his floor and a clean t-shirt and hoodie. Before leaving his house he tried to discipline his hair in the bathroom but nothing worked and he pulled his hood up over his head.

****

Going to Tesco so early in the morning made Louis want to finish his first task and finish it quick. The store was pretty much deserted except for the employees already working on  restocking the shelves. Without making any eye contact, Louis walked aimlessly into the store trying to find the courage to just grab his phone and sing.

****

Once he arrived in the cereal aisle he took a deep breath and pointed his phone to his face with the camera on.

****

_“Okay, can I just say something crazy?”_ The first notes of _Love is an Open Door_ resonated in his head and he cleared his throat.

****

_“I love crazy!”_ Fuck it, if he was going to sing in the middle of Tesco at arse o’clock in the morning, he was going to go all out with his performance. He smirked to the camera and started singing.

****

_“All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And then suddenly I bump into you._

****

_I was thinking the same thing!_

_Cause, like, I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it’s the party talking or the chocolate fondue.”_

****

Louis was now dancing and impersonating Anna and Hans singing together, and he was having a blast. Even though he had heard this song a thousand times when his sisters had watched the movie, he always liked to sing it.

****

_“But with you.”_ Louis started singing the pre-chorus and saw someone passing by at the end of the aisle with their trolley looking at him with insistence.

****

_“But with you.”_ A deep voice sang back to him somewhere in the next aisle. For two seconds, Louis thought he had dreamed that someone actually sang back to him and focused back on his phone, his arm starting to ache.

****

_“I found my place, I see your face, And it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before.”_ Louis started to walk towards the end of his aisle and wandered into the next one to find it empty.

****

_“Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door.”_

****

_“Door.”_ The deep voice  was heard again and Louis frowned at the camera. Definitely someone was playing a trick on him. Nevertheless he continued to sing.

****

_“Love is an open door_

_With you.”_

****

_“With you!”_ The lyrics echoed back to Louis.

****

_Love is an open door.”_

****

_“I mean it’s crazy.”_ Louis started to sing again the second verse when the voice responded to him.

****

_“What?’’_

****

_“We finish each other’s,”_ Louis left the lyrics hanging enough to hear, whoever was now singing _Love is an Open Door_ with him, finish his sentence.

****

_“Sandwiches!”_

****

Louis smiled to the camera because this was all surreal, surely he was still sleeping and dreaming all of this right now.

****

_“That’s what I was gonna say!”_ He sang back with the same dumbfounded tone Anna had used when she sang with Hans. _“I never met someone who thinks so much like me,”_ Louis walked faster towards the end of the dairy aisle to catch whoever was singing with him but once he reached the end of his own he bumped into a tall and broad man.

****

_“Jinx.”_ The man looked at him expectantly with mischief painted on his face. Louis couldn’t resist and tentatively continued to sing.

****

_“Jinx again!”_

****

_“Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation, You and I were just meant to be!”_ They both ended up laughing and the first one to get a grip on himself offered his hand to introduce himself.

****

“Hi, I’m Harry, it was a pleasure to sing with you.” Louis had to pinch himself because the man in front of him was just so charming with his long, curly, chocolate hair falling on his shoulders, pale green eyes and his beautiful smile.

****

“Hi I’m Louis.” He answered, his voice slightly too high pitched for his liking but he didn’t have time to dwell on it.

****

“Well, Louis, it was a pleasure to meet you. I’m sorry but I need to run or I’ll be late for work.” He smiled apologetically. “Have a nice day.”

****

And just like that, the boy of Louis’ dreams was gone. He then realised that he still had his phone on recording mode so he stopped it and trailed off towards the exit.

****

What the hell just happened?

  


***

“Liam, you don’t understand!”

****

Louis was currently slouched on his bed, his best friend sat on the carpet with his back against Louis’ bed.

****

“Oh I think I get the gist Lou, you fell in love with a perfect stranger this morning.”

****

Louis groaned, burying his head into his pillow. Liam always had to exaggerate everything.

****

“I didn’t fall in love! I just met someone that’s all!”

****

Liam tilted his head towards the bed, “You know nothing about this guy, Lou!”

****

“I know his name!” Louis sat down and stared at his phone for the umpeenth time of the day. Without noticing he had captured Harry’s body and one of his hands in his recording this morning. “You wouldn’t understand Li, you weren’t there. He fucking _sang_ with me, and he smiled at me like I was the sun or something.”

****

Liam only stared at his friend, trying to hold back his laughter.

****

“Harry, must be short for Harold.” Louis went on, “I’ve never seen him here before and we know almost everyone down here, he must only be here on holidays or something.”

****

“I thought he told you he was late for work?” Liam interrupted.

****

“I know!” Louis fell down on his side to bury his face in his pillow once again. “Nothing makes sense. If it wasn’t for the video, I would think I had dreamt the whole thing.”

****

“Anyway, I’ll start tonight with my first task. You in?” Liam got up from the floor and dusted off his jeans.

****

That had Louis sitting up again, attentive. “What are you gonna go for first?”

****

“Well, I don’t know if you remember but Ni has a pool so I thought I would do the skinny dipping first.”

****

Louis snorted. “I wouldn’t call Niall’s basin a pool but yeah I’m in. I need to film this!”

****

Liam stared at him stunned before clearing his throat. “Yeah, no, not happening mate, you’re not filming me nude!”

****

“C’mon we need proof! I filmed meself this morning!”

****

“You filmed because you went at the arse crack of dawn, if you’re there to witness that I’ve done it you don’t need to film anything!”

****

“Whatever you want, mate, I’ll meet you at 8 at Ni’s house?” Louis mumbled, already more preoccupied with his recording of Harry than his friend leaving the room.

****

“Yeah, see you later.” Liam left shaking his head.

****

***

****

In the end, Louis didn’t get to see his friend go skinny dip into Niall’s pool because he had to last minute babysit his sisters. He saw the pictures though. Niall made sure to take thousands of Liam’s pale bum and to send them to Louis. One by one. Which wasn’t exactly fun.

****

Louis met Harry again one week later. He was checking in at the salon where he’d be getting his legs waxed, when a deep voice startled him.

****

“Hi, I’m going to be your beautician for your session.” The man was still fumbling with his clipboard and had not yet met Louis’ gaze but Louis would recognise that voice anywhere.

****

“Harry?” Louis played nervously with his fringe. He couldn’t believe his luck.

****

“Oh you’re the singer!” Harry raised his head from his papers with a bright smile playing on his lips. “Louis, right?”

****

“Yeah, fancy meeting you here! When I ask to have a male beautician I was not expecting to see you!” Louis was freaking out. He was supposed to have a short session of 15 minutes to wax his legs and run as far as possible from this salon. But now, with Harry here, being the man who would be in charge of waxing his legs, this task had taken an unexpected and potentially awkward turn.

****

“Oh, yes I am new here actually! I just started less than a month ago, which would explain why we didn’t meet before!" Harry had guided him behind the reception desk and they were now stopping in front of a door with a big 2 painted on it. “Please, you go first.”

****

The room smelled like a mixture of incense, scented candles and something else that Louis couldn’t put a name to. Overall, the room smelled nicely and Louis would appreciate it if it wasn’t for the table located in the middle of it. This was getting way too real now.

****

“It’s for a bet!” Louis blurted out spinning around to face Harry. Distress must have been painted across his face because Harry’s smile morphed into a concerned look.  

****

“Hey there, it's alright, have a seat,” Harry showed him two armchairs facing each other that Louis hadn’t noticed in the beginning. “Are you okay?”

****

Louis sat down and chuckled nervously, “Yeah, sorry, I think I should explain to you what this  is all about, before we start.” Seeing as Harry nodded, Louis continued. “I have a bucket list to complete this summer. My best friend Liam and I, this is the last summer we’ll get to spend together and we wanted to make it special.”

****

“That’s a wonderful idea!” Harry was grinning now which gave Louis the courage to continue.

****

“I had to sing a kid song in Tesco.” Louis said hastily. “That was my first dare actually and waxing my legs is my second.”

****

“Oh I see,” Harry nodded, “So it’s your first time doing it? How are you feeling towards waxing?”

****

“Well, I won’t lie, I’m kinda scared but I hope it can be done quickly.”

****

Harry got up, “Absolutely! I’m going to be quick and precise and fingers crossed it won’t hurt too much!”

****

Louis watched him getting everything ready, from putting the towel on the table, to preparing the wax. Louis was impressed.

****

“Have you been doing this for a long time?” Harry had showed him where to change but Louis had preferred to stay in the room to remove his trousers.

****

“Not that long no. I graduated last year and I started right after school but I have been a customer for many years, so I know what hurts and what hurts less.” He smiled warmly, motioning for Louis to come and lie down on the table. “Full legs, right?” Harry had put on disposable gloves and was gently rubbing a cold lotion on Louis' legs, making him shiver.

****

“Yeah full legs.” He mumbled. “Oh wait, can I take a picture of my legs now and then after?” He sat back and looked expectantly to Harry. “You know for proof.”

****

“Yeah of course, do you have your phone with you?”

****

Louis took it from one of his hoodie pocket and took a quick picture. “Ok, you can work your magic now!”

****

Harry chuckled and prepared Louis’ skin for the next step. The wax.

****

“So Louis, are you going to University at the end of this summer?”

****

“Yes, Manchester. I’m looking forward to living there but I know I’m going to mi- OH MY GOD!” Louis yelped and retracted his legs towards his chest. “What did you do?!”

****

“I removed a little patch of hair,” Harry announced while showing the strip to Louis. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you that much?” Harry seemed really worried and Louis couldn’t bare to see this look on this pretty face.

****

“No, I’m fine, I wasn’t ready, you had me talking about my...” Louis stopped before laughing out loud. “Oh my god, where you trying to make me talk so I would forget about the wax?”

****

Harry fumbled with the strip that he was still holding, “Yes, it’s usually a good way.”

****

“You know what,” Louis put his legs flat on the table again. “Just let me know when you are ready to pull on this stuff and I’m gonna be fine.” Louis added motioning to the strip with his head.

****

*** 

****

When both calves had been finished, Louis started to sweat. It did actually hurt quite a bit and he cherished his thighs way too much to have them endure this kind of pain.

****

“Okay, let’s take a quick break, I can see you’re getting agitated.” Harry announced out of the blue.

****

“Thanks! It’s just that it really hurts and I’m not sure if I want to go ahead and do my upper thighs.”

****

Harry looked somehow disappointed but he agreed with a nod of his head. “Of course, I understand. I actually do mine myself and it definitely hurts a little more than the calves.”

****

Louis cleared his throat. “You … You wax your legs?” Suddenly, images of hairless legs were  dancing in front of his eyes and the room’s temperature seemed to heat up extremely quick. So, those sinful long limbs were hairless? Oh dear Lord, Louis was starting to have inappropriate images of Harry, lying on the same table he was on right now, flashing before his eyes, this needed to stop right now.

****

“Oh yeah, I told you I’ve been a customer for a long time, I prefer to have no hair on my body.” Harry's cheeks went all rosy at this admission.

****

“Oh so no hair at all?” Normally Louis had more restraint and wasn’t that nosy but today apparently Louis was asking the real questions.

****

“Yeah, no hair at all.”

****

Harry was fumbling with his tools and the wax, hiding behind his mop of curly hair and Louis had no idea what to reply to that. “That’s great.” He cleared his throat, “I mean that must hurt but if you like it like that, that’s great.”

****

Harry only nodded and Louis felt a tug of sadness in his stomach. “You know what? Let’s do my upper thighs! I can suffer a little more and that’s the bet after all!”

****

The smile that Harry gave him in return buried all his fears. “Yeah, okay, if you’re sure.” He asked Louis to remove his boxers to change into disposable pants and Louis flushed but complied nonetheless.

****

When he came back from the changing room, Louis removed the towel attached to his hips and hopped on the table once again.

****

“Are you ready?” Harry, as always, was smiling brightly and Louis cursed himself for having such sensitive thighs. This was going to be long.

****

“Yes, you can go ahead.” He could feel goosebumps appearing all over his boy as soon as Harry touched his right thigh and he bit his bottom lip. He needed to breathe and calm down. This was not the time nor the place to get aroused.  

****

It seemed as if Harry didn’t notice how Louis was becoming increasingly giddy. He continued rubbing and touching Louis’ thighs until Louis gasped out a moan.

****

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Louis put both hands in front of his mouth and Harry looked at him with round eyes but Louis didn’t even notice because he had already hopped off the table and gathered his clothes under his arms, ready to leave the room.

****

“Hey! Wait!” Harry put himself in front of the door blocking Louis from the exit. “It’s okay Louis, it happens, there’s nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about.”

****

With the little pride Louis still had left, he laughed and met Harry’s gaze. “I think I embarrassed myself enough times in front of you for a century now, so I’m just going to go now.”

****

He motioned with his head to the door but Harry stood firm in front of it.

****

“It’s okay, I get it. if you want to come back another time to do your thighs or to do anything else, don’t be discouraged by this one time, okay?”

****

It was certainly the sweetest advice Louis had ever heard but right now all he cared about was getting his clothes on, paying, and leaving as soon as possible.

****

“Yeah, okay, I’ll think about it.” He murmured while sneaking around Harry to reach for the  door handle.

****

***

****

“It was the worst!” Louis was currently sat on one of the swings in his backyard next to Liam, who was laughing so loud the birds around had stopped singing. “Liam, it’s not funny, okay, I made a complete fool of meself over there!”

****

“Oh my god,” Liam snorted, “I so wish I had been there!”

****

Louis didn’t even look at him and continued to grumble. “You don’t get it Lima!” He hopped off the swing to go and kick a football that was lying nearby. “Harry is just perfect and I always do such weird things around him. He must think I’m ridiculous.”

****

Liam finally stopped laughing and stood up to kick the ball with Louis.

****

“Lou, don’t be too hard on yourself. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t think you’re ridiculous! Plus you don’t even know if he’s into guys.”

****

Liam had a point, as always. Louis wondered why Harry’s opinion about him suddenly mattered that much to him. He had never been the last one to embarrass himself and laugh about it before. He had never cared about anyone’s opinion that much. But Harry had this magnetic charm that had just stolen Louis’ heart from the start. With his smile and his curls, this boy was so lovely Louis couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was always so kind too, and understood Louis’ humour without judging him the both times they had met. Louis had never experienced that.

****

“Louis???”

****

Suddenly, he was startled out of his thoughts by Liam.

****

“Yeah sorry, what were you saying?’

****

“Do you know if he’s into dudes?” Oh yes, that.

****

“Well, I don’t and anyway it’s not like anything can happen. I’ll certainly never see him again with me moving in less than a month.”

****

“Yeah, fair.”

****

***

****

For Liam’s second task, Louis kindly offered to join Liam.

****

“I mean, it sure would be more fun if I’m part of it.”

****

Liam huffed, “Lou cut it out would you, I just know you want to eat free ice cream.”

****

Liam was definitely right but there was no way Louis would ever admit that. “How dare you Leemo?” He scrunched his face, hand placed on his chest, acting offended. “I’m just being a good friend and you accuse me of what? Taking advantage? I’m really offended Liam.”

****

Liam rolled his eyes but opened the ice cream parlour door nonetheless. “Are you quite finished?”

****

“Matter of fact, yes I am, thanks.” He quickly entered the shop before Liam and smiled at the beautiful sight in front of his eyes. Lined up in huge windowed freezers, was a multitude of ice cream flavours and they were all screaming his name.

****

“Oh god, there’s so many.” Liam had followed Louis in the shop and was now eying the freezers with a concerned look.

****

“Afternoon boys! How are you?” A cheerful and Irish voice welcomed them from behind the counter.

****

“We’re feeling fantastic my dear Niall,” Louis beamed. “So, I see that you got the job.”

****

“You would have known if you had come with Liam, when he skinny dipped into my swimming pool the other day!”

****

“I was busy with my sisters Ni! Didn’t you read the message I sent?” Louis was already making a mess of the little spoons and pots that were nicely displayed on top of one of the freezers.

****

“Oii Tommo what are you doing?” Niall shooed him away quickly before the pile of pots and spoons would fall. “What are you doing here anyway?”

****

“I’ll let Leemo here explain everything,” Louis bowed slightly to let Liam step into the conversation. “Also he’s the one paying!” He grinned one more time before going to sit at the nearest table for two.

****

From his seat, he could see Liam ordering a little pot of all the flavours of ice cream, Louis knew they had 25 flavours so he prepared himself to leave this place with a full stomach.

****

“Louis!” Liam was throwing daggers at him from his spot near the freezers. “They have 25 flavours mate! I’m going to be sick if I eat a spoonful of all of them!”

****

“Not my problem Leemo!” He crossed his right leg behind his bum and kept scrolling aimlessly on his phone. He finally put it down when Liam appeared next to him with a first tray of 5 little pots of ice cream which all looked extremely delicious.

****

“So that’s the first batch, enjoy.” Liam sat in front of him handing him a little spoon.

****

“ _You_ enjoy!” Louis took the spoon eagerly and dug into the first one in front of him. “What’s this one?”

****

“Double chocolate Oreo.”

****

They continued like that and by the fifth tray of ice cream they were full. And high on sugar.

****

“Leemo, I can’t walk back, I’m too full!” Louis was currently complaining and giggling at the same time while Liam was trying to not be sick.

****

“We really need to leave, Lou, I don’t feel good at all.”

****

Liam pleaded for a good 5 minutes before Louis finally moved from his chair to only freeze on the spot.

****

“Oh my god!” He shrieked before sitting back down immediately.

****

“What the heck are you doing Lou!”

****

“See the man at the counter? That’s Harry!” Louis could feel his heartbeat racing in his chest with excitement.

****

“Harry?” Liam, oblivious as ever, had to speak louder than necessary leaving Louis shushing him with a hand on his mouth but the damage was done; Harry was already turning over and looking in their direction.

****

“Louis?” Harry was smiling from ear to ear now, waving timidly at Louis, and damn it Louis was too weak; this boy was too charming for his own good.

****

Slowly but surely, Harry trailed over to Louis’ table with his ice cream in hand.

****

“Hi! Fancy meeting you here! Are you stalking me or something? We keep bumping into each other!” Louis was obviously joking but seeing the frown on Harry’s face, the joke wasn’t that funny apparently.

****

“No, I’m not following you,” Harry tried to explain, “I’m just-, It’s my first time coming here actually.”

****

“Yeah of course, I was only joking!” Louis kept his smile going strong and turned towards Liam, “This is my mate Liam, who's doing that bucket list thing with me.”

****

Liam and Harry talked for a bit and Louis couldn’t help but let his eyes lingering on Harry. The boy was wearing his hair loose today, letting the curls cascade down his shoulders. He had paired a floral print tee with some black skinnies and he looked absolutely dashing. Louis realised that Harry certainly didn’t try today when he dressed himself and he couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like when Harry really dressed to impress.

****

A tap on his arm jolted him out of his thoughts. “Sorry?” Both boys were now watching him apparently waiting for a response that Louis clearly couldn’t give. “Sorry I wasn’t listening, you were saying?”

****

Liam shook his head but replied nonetheless, “Harry was asking you if you had ticked off any other tasks on your bucket list, since he last saw you.”

****

In the corner of his sight, Louis could see Harry smiling sweetly at him while eating small spoonfuls of his ice cream.

****

“Well, no I haven’t, I was planning on waiting for the weekend and see if I can crash a wedding party then.”

****

“You have to crash a wedding!” Harry exclaimed with wide eyes, “God, good luck with that!”

****

Without thinking further, Louis asked, “You could come if you want?”

****

Both Liam and Harry watched him with wide eyes now so Louis found himself mumbling an explanation. “I mean, if you want, we could go together, free drinks and all. It could be interesting.”

****

“I mean, I have nothing to do this weekend so I could come along, I guess.” Harry started to trail off watching Louis' face carefully to make sure he wasn't going back on his offer. Louis was smiling from ear to ear though. He was finally getting somewhere with Harry.

****

“Yeah, it’ll be cool if you can. Should I give you my number?” Harry was already fumbling with  his back pocket to fish out his phone.

****

They quickly exchanged numbers and Louis and Liam said their goodbyes, leaving Harry to enjoy his ice cream.

****

Once outside, Liam waited two seconds before clearing his throat.

****

“So? Care to explain what just happened?”

****

Louis played dumb and looked at his best friend, smirking.

****

“We met Harry at Bernie’s and we had a chat, then we exchanged numbers and now we are outside walking back to your place because you are the best friend anyone could want and you will let me lounge in your bed so I can digest all that ice cream I just ate.”

****

Liam looked at Louis with fondness, but his tone was nothing but sullen.

****

“Louis, you don’t even know if there’s a wedding this Saturday. You invited this poor boy without even having the faintest  idea of what you are going to do!”

****

Louis stopped in his tracks and looked Liam in the eyes, “Leemo I know that! But that’s where you intervene my dear friend! We’re going to find out a solution together, aren’t we?”

****

Once again, Liam shook his head in disbelief but resigned himself to help Louis.

****

***

****

Louis was freaking out. He was currently pacing back and forth in his room and wondering why the heck he had this stupid idea of a bucket list for the summer. Yes, he was adventurous and always happy to be as mischievous as he could but right now he was freaking out. Crashing a wedding. What the hell was Liam thinking when he suggested this task? Right now, a bride-to-be was anxious to have her perfect day; right now, the groom was certainly pestering his mom who was fussing about, arranging and rearranging his tuxedo. And Louis was here, about to invite himself to their special day. Thankfully, his train of thought was abruptly stopped by his phone ringing in his pocket.

****

The caller ID was Harry and Louis took the call right away.

****

“Hey Harry, how’s it going?”  

****

“Hey, I’m fine, I just arrived at the address you gave me, are you around already?”

****

And if his stomach just jumped at this news no one else except Louis had to know. Godammit, Harry was already there, Louis needed to speed up.

****

“Oh, you’re already there,” he tried to act casual but his voice was a little bit too strained to be taken as such. “I’m not there yet but in less than 10 minutes I’ll be right with you!”

****

They quickly finished the call and Louis jogged to his car. He was more than late.

****

When he finally arrived, less than 10 minutes after hanging up with Harry, he found the man leaning back against his car fumbling with his phone. Louis had a little mental breakdown at the sight of Harry’s outfit choice for today but he composed himself quickly and parked next to the entrance. Harry was wearing a half-unbuttoned black shirt and skinny black jeans which made him look very handsome.

****

“Harry! You look amazing!” Louis was now fast approaching Harry’s car and couldn’t miss that  the man had painted his nails.

****

Harry smiled fondly, almost bashfully, as if he wasn’t too sure about it himself and Louis made a mental promise to compliment Harry more often.

****

“Hey Louis, you look pretty good yourself,” He carded his hand through his hair, before continuing “Are you ready to crash a wedding?!”

****

“Can one honestly ever be ready to do such thing!” Louis went for a light tone but his face must have showed his concern because Harry’s smile faltered and he leaned into Louis’ space.

****

“Are you having second thoughts about it?”

****

“No, I’m not, it’s just..” Louis paused and arranged his fringe nervously, “It’s their big day, you know and I’m inviting myself, I don’t know, I guess I wouldn’t want someone to do the same at my wedding.”

****

“Oh you want to get married one day?”

****

Louis frowned at the question but answered truthfully, “Yes, I want to find my person one day, and if he wants too, I’d like to propose yeah.”

****

“He is going to be very lucky then.” Harry muttered, “Shall we go in?”

****

Louis only nodded and led the way. When he had researched if a wedding was celebrated this weekend, he was happy to find that there was actually a big one of more than 250 guests happening on Saturday and that the happy couple were absolutely unknown to him. This would definitely help to get in without troubles.

****

“So we’re playing the childhood’s friends card, I’m Tom and I attended secondary school with the groom,” Louis paused while he fumbled to find something on his phone, “ who is called James and the bride is Nathalie.”

****

“Alright, so who I am?” Harry chuckled.

****

“Who do you want to be dear Harold?” They had now arrived in front of the doors of the restaurant which was hosting the reception, “You can be whoever you want, you need to be related to me though!”

****

As he said that, the doors of the restaurant opened to let some guests outside, that were already looking flushed and laughing loud as if they had had their fair share of alcohol already. “Heyyyy, I know you!” One of the girls of the group slurred  while gripping Harry’s arm. “You’re from, um, you’re-” she hesitated while examining Harry’s face and Louis leaped in to Harry’s rescue.

****

“Hi, I’m Tom, nice to meet you!” He offered his hand to the girl, “Are you with the groom or the bride?” He made sure to excessively smile and act as cheerful as possible. After all he was attending the wedding of his childhood friend.

****

“Hey, I’m Alice, and you are?” Obviously Alice wasn’t interested in Louis very much but in Harry, who was still completely silent and eyeing Louis like a lost deer.

****

“He is Harold, and he is with me tonight.” Louis sternly responded. With that, he grabbed Harry by the elbow and led the way inside the restaurant.

****

As soon as they were inside, Harry released what felt like three minutes of holding his breath and looked sheepily at Louis.

****

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t ready, she was so…” He still looked so panicked that Louis couldn’t help himself but laugh.

****

“Hey, it’s alright, love, we’re doing fine so far, look at us, we’re inside.” He tried to act casual and not focus too much on the use of the pet name and keep his hand on Harry’s back. “Do you want us to go over a story? Would that help you relax a little bit?”

****

“Yeah that would be great, actually.” They were now arriving at the bar and Louis called the bartender with a wave.

****

“Yeah okay, we can totally do that, so I’m Tom I went to school with James and who would you like to be?”

****

The question hung in the air and before Harry could respond, they were once again interrupted by a guest.

****

“Hi, guys! I’m Victoria, bridesmaid and best friend of Nat, and I’m so dehydrated I need a drink ASAP!” She clearly had made a choice already on who she wanted to speak with and it again wasn’t Louis. She started hovering and petting Harry’s arm while she tried to call the bartender. Poor Harry looked as frightened as earlier and Louis couldn’t bite his tongue for long. He had to intervene again.

****

“Hi, I’m Tom, I’m with the groom, lovely to meet you, love” Once again, he offered his hand to the girl and smiled as big as he could.

****

Victoria seemed to only now notice that Harry was indeed not alone and she turned sideways to give a sweet smile to Louis that was clearly saying ‘I do not care about you’. Too bad that Louis was feeling possessive tonight. With a fluid movement he hugged Harry sideways.

****

“And this is my boyfriend, Harold.” He pressed his hand on Harry’s opposite shoulder to try to have the boy relax. He got this.

****

“Oh, you are _with_ him.” Victoria’s smile faltered at that.

****

“Yes, I am.” Harry was now fixing Louis with a stare but apparently decided to go along with the lie. “Are you here with someone?” He added with dimpled smile directed at Victoria.

****

“No, I came alone, I have a lot to do, you know as a bridesmaid,” She shrugged, “I actually need to go see how the bride is, I’ll see you later, yeah?” And without adding another word she left both men alone.

****

Louis released his grip and turned around to stand against the bar counter waiting for Harry’s reaction, certainly his little initiative would be something Harry would want to speak about. But nothing came, the bartender came back with their drinks and they both stayed silent.

****

“So, are you okay after my little intervention?” Louis inquired, “You're on board with my crazy idea of you pretending to be my plus one?”

****

Harry only chuckled, his eyes glued to his glass of white wine, “I mean, I'm game if you are?” He was staring at him from the corner of his eye now expecting Louis’ answer and hell yeah Louis was more than on broad with this. Anything to have Harry closer to him!

****

So that was what they did, they mingled amongst the guests making sure not to get too close to the actual bride and groom in case their cover blew up. After meeting what seemed like  too many people for Louis but in reality was only half the groom's cousins, Harry suggested a refill and who was Louis to say no to that. After all their dare was to crash the wedding so enjoying drinks and food was his goal for the night.

****

“This is going very smoothly so far.” Harry said while ordering a colorful cocktail. Louis continued with beer and smiled.

****

“Hell yeah, you're with Tommo nothing can happen to you! Plus I took drama in sixth form, you're fine!” He laughed at his own joke, god he was so gone for Harry. He was pulling all his tricks to make the dimpled boy laugh. And it worked, since they decided to play pretend, the mood between them was actually very friendly with some hint of flirting that kept Louis’ hopes up.

****

“With Tommo?” Harry laughed, “Is that your nickname?”

****

“Yep! And I am not joking, we are going to be fine! Shall we go taste the hors d'oeuvres?”

****

Harry only nodded with a lopsided smile plastered on his face and let himself be guided by Louis’ hand in the small of his back.

****

They spent the evening and the night at the reception, enjoying themselves and playing pretend like they had been friends since forever, creating stories after stories for the enjoyment of the guests who asked more and more questions that were getting more and more personal. But they always made up a good anecdote to make all the curious guests happy.

****

Louis felt like falling a little bit more for Harry, seeing their perfect dynamic and chemistry. When it was finally time to call it a night, Harry was the first one to try and prolong it.

****

“Shall we go have a walk? I don’t want to end this night, I’ve had so much fun Lou. I haven’t had this much fun since...” he tried to recall when that would have been, counting on his fingers but everything was messy in his head from all the alcohol. “A very very long time ago!”

****

Louis chuckled, guiding Harry towards the exit. He ordered a taxi that should arrive soon. There was no way either of them could drive; they’d had had way too much to drink for that. Apparently, Harry was a light weight because the boy was currently giggling and unable to walk straight without Louis’ assistance.

****

Thankfully, the taxi arrived and soon enough, they were parked in front of Harry’s place according to the address he had given the driver.

****

“Do you need any help Harry? I could come with you and call another taxi once you’re settled.” Of course, Louis would have loved to draw out the night a little longer but he was also concerned that Harry would just fall asleep on his bedroom floor without removing any of his clothes beforehand, and by experience, Louis knew that tomorrow morning Harry would hate himself for not having reached the bed the night before. 

****

“‘M fine Lou.” Harry was already handing some cash to the driver and opening the car door. “Tonight was so much fun, I am so lucky to have met you Lou.” And if Louis’ insides weren’t already on fire - now they definitely would be. God this boy was everything Louis loved, he was so genuine, kind hearted and funny. They matched like no else had ever matched with him before. Yes he had had boyfriends, he had dated a little but no one could compare to what Harry made him feel inside. And he had just met him! He craved for deep conversations with Harry to understand how his mind worked, he craved intimacy and this feeling was scaring him a little bit. That was certainly why he found himself asking Harry out again.

****

“Tonight was awesome, love. Would you like to help Liam complete one of his bucket list tasks? He is volunteering on Monday afternoon to play bingo with the residents of the retirement home where his granddad is staying.”

****

Harry, who was already halfway out of the car, sat back in, laughing out loud. Leaving Louis baffled as to what was so funny.

****

“Is this your special way of asking me out again Tomlinson? A date at the retirement home?!” Harry was grinning from ear to ear, so Louis decided to play along.

****

“I mean, yeah! Don’t you appreciate my style of dates? I’m very offended!” He cried hand placed on his chest in mock-offence. “I really did try my best to be original!”

****

Harry chuckled but nodded nonetheless, “You know what, text me the details tomorrow and I’ll be there.” With that he got out of the car and mumbled a shy, “Thanks for this evening Lou, it was really great.” Before hurriedly climbing the stairs to his flat complex. The car started  again but Louis was already lost in thought. He had had such a lovely time with Harry. He grabbed his phone out of his jacket’s pocket and typed a quick “Had a lovely evening too, can’t wait to see you again soon xx” to Harry. He read and re-read his message, wondering if he should delete the kisses at the end. Maybe he had been the only one who had felt the chemistry between them tonight.

****

When the driver parked in front of his own building, Louis pressed the send key. Whatever was going to happen, at least he could blame it on the alcohol!

****

***

****

“88!”

****

“All the eights!” The senior helpers exclaimed and Louis tried to focus on the board under his eyes but the sight of Harry, focusing hard enough to have the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth was mesmerizing.

****

“3!”

****

“You and Me!” The lady next to Louis exclaimed with a nudge of her elbow to Louis’ side. “You have a 3 dear, you should mark it!”

****

“Oh yes, thank you for watching for me, I’m not focused enough, right,” He laughed and lowered his head to watch his game. Damn it, even the senior lady next to him had busted him. But Louis was not sorry for it, nothing was more entertaining and endearing than watching Harry. He just wanted to sit there and watch. All his mannerisms, his brows slightly frowning, when he was concentrating on searching for the numbers on his board cards. The way he would always card a hand through his hair even if no strand was in front of his eyes, just out of habit. And Louis wondered when this particular habit had started. He wanted to ask Harry when he made the decision not to cut his hair and if he did like it like that or if he sometimes was tempted to cut it short?

****

“Louis!” A voice from behind him startled him out of his thoughts, damn it he really needed to get a grip. “Louis!” The voice called again and this time Louis turned around to see Liam calling him. From his exasperated facial expression Louis guessed that his friend must have been calling him for a while.

****

“What’s wrong Liam?! I’m playing right now, I can’t miss any numbers I’m close to having  a line!” This was a total lie but fortunately Liam was placed at the table behind him so there was no way he would find out.

****

“My granddad is tired, we’re going back to his room. I’ll text you when he has fallen asleep and I need to leave, okay?”

****

“Oh alright, of course, Li.” Louis watched Liam and his granddad walking slowly towards the exit before his thoughts went back to the game and Harry. The boy was actually looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

****

“His granddad is tired, we’ll catch up with him later.” He explained with a wink.

****

The game continued and Louis remained more focused on Harry than anything else. At some point, Harry must have felt that someone was looking at him because he raised his head and met Louis’ gaze.

****

“What’s wrong Lou? Are you okay?”

****

Feigning to not have been caught red-handed, Louis shrugged, “I’m fine, you ok? Not too bored?”

****

Unfortunately Louis never heard Harry’s response because the elderly people at their table shushed him. Harry only gave him a sheepish smile before getting back to his game.

****

***

****

“Yeah I’ll be downstairs in a minute, see you soon.” Liam said before hanging up.

****

“He is coming.” Louis informed Harry who was biting his nails while absently checking his own phone. “So, Harold, how are you feeling about losing at bingo against elderly people?”

****

Harry chuckled, “The name’s Harry and nope I’m happy, to be honest. I had a very nice afternoon. Marie promised me an embroidery, if I come back next week!”

****

“Who the heck is Marie?!”

****

“The lovely lady who sat next to me. You really didn’t pay attention, did you?” Harry eyed him curiously with a smirk on his face.

****

_No, no I didn’t pay attention to anything except you_ , Louis thought but instead went for a more normal answer, “I was too focused on my game. I was so close to winning  so many times!”

****

Fortunately, Liam arrived at that moment, keeping Louis from getting himself into any more trouble.

****

“Hey sorry, I had to talk a bit with one of the caretakers. My granddad apparently is a troublemaker, who would’ve thought?!”

****

“It’s fine Li, we were just chatting while waiting for you.” Louis said walking across the parking lot towards Liam’s car.

****

“So, what’s next on your list Liam?” Harry asked, and Louis saw Liam’s face suddenly turning   paler.

****

“A tattoo.” Liam murmured so low that Louis had to intervene.

****

“C’mon Payno, a tattoo is nothing for you! Plus I told you you could just get a dot tattooed and you’ll be fine! But me? My next task is to wear a Liverpool FC Jersey for one fucking day and end it at the local pub. My reputation will be ruined after that!”

****

“Oh my god, Lou! Are you for real?” Harry gasped.

****

“Yeah for real, thanks to my dearest friend here,” Louis gestured towards Liam, “I need to be a fan of Liverpool for one day.”

****

“This is excellent! Such a great idea!” Harry was congratulating Liam with a pat on the shoulder. And what? No! He was supposed to be on Louis’ side!

****

“What the hell, Harold? That’s an awful idea, don’t encourage him!”

****

“It is a wonderful idea and I actually ordered your jersey last week which should arrive  shortly now,” Liam explained while getting into his car, “I think we can safely say that Friday evening a pub night is in order, right Lou?”

****

“Whatever.” Louis mumbled, getting his safety belt on. “I hope this shirt gets lost in the mail.”

****

“Can I invite myself to this pub night?” Harry asked.

****

“Of course, the more the merrier! Lou will text you all the details when he has organised them right, Lou?”

****

And of course, Louis couldn’t sulk for too long when Harry was involved.

****

“Yeah, I’ll text you. You can even spend time with me during the day, as I have to wear this jersey for the whole time and I guess someone will have to take pictures of me going places.”

****

Before Harry could respond, Liam interjected, “Harry I think this is your stop, right?”

****

“Yeah thanks a lot Liam, this afternoon was really great!” Harry was already opening his door and Louis didn’t want to finish this “date” like that. He wanted more but yet again this outing had not really been a date, had it? Liam was there all along and it hadn’t been a place for romance, really.

****

“I’ll see you around, Lou? Text me when you plan your next bucket list task, alright?” He added with a wink, his  dimples out.

****

Louis could only nod idiotically and the car door had closed, before he realised he hadn’t even said goodbye.

****

“You are so gone for him, mate, it’s almost painful to watch.” Liam snickered and Louis was quick to hit his arm lightly.

****

“Don’t speak about something you don’t understand Payno!”

****

“Whatever.”  

****

***

****

“No way am I wearing this.” 

****

“Mate, you don’t have a choice, plus it’s not that bad. I could have chosen one with a name  on the back. Then you would have had to bear the hate for the team plus the hate for the player. I think this shirt looks fantastic on you Lou.”

****

“Yeah I think red looks amazing on you. It compliments your skin tone well.” Harry voiced through the screen., He was currently in his car taking the urgent facetime call Louis had requested as soon as Liam had brought the shirt to his place. Because this was a thing now; they texted almost all day long and facetimed every now and then. Casually, obviously.

****

“Harold! I don’t care about the colour, this is just ...” He tried to find the right word but nothing except insults and disgust came up. Fucking hell, he was a Man U fan since he had been able to walk and his mum had given him his first football. He felt like cheating on his favourite team   just by wearing the shirt. “This is not happening, I’m sorry but I can’t.” He quickly removed the shirt, his chest feeling thousand times lighter without it. 

****

“That’s also a good look on you.” Harry whispered through the screen but everyone heard him and Liam almost choked on his own saliva. 

****

“Okay, I leave you two alone, now.” He said while giving the phone back to Louis. “Lou, text me with your final decision, but I really think you should do it.” And with that, he was out of the door in no time.

****

“Um, Louis?” Harry muffled voice came from his phone which was very close to his chest and fuck for a moment he had completely forgotten that he was still on Facetime with him.

****

“Oh sorry, love, I was distracted for two seconds.” He grinned to hide his embarrassment. Because yes, Louis was still not wearing a top.

****

“It’s okay, I had quite the view.” And if the quality of the video were better, Louis would have sworn that Harry was blushing. 

****

“Yeah, well, I’m still torn on what to do.” Louis said while sitting down on his bed. “I don’t want to miss one task on my bucket list but fucking Liverpool, I can’t!” 

****

Harry smiled warmly giving Louis goosebumps, “Louis, you don’t have to feel pressured to do something. If you do it, it’s for the fun of it! If you feel like it’s too much for you I think you shouldn’t do it.” 

****

And even though he knew Harry was right he still felt like he had to do it. 

****

“Okay I guess I’ll do it, but you have to come with me. I can’t do it alone.” 

****

“Of course, Lou, I have work until 3pm on Friday, but after that we can hang out together.” 

****

And that was a deal.

****

***

****

At 3pm sharp Louis was waiting outside Harry’s workplace with the Liverpool shirt hidden under a hoodie. He may be the only one wearing a hoodie considering  the current sunny weather but he didn’t care. He simply wasn’t feeling confident enough to take the hoodie off, yet. Maybe with Harry around that would change though. Of course, Liam had bailed on him last minute but requested tons of pictures as proof and maybe also for future blackmail. 

****

He was looking at his phone when Harry’s voice startled him.

****

“Hi Lou! I hope you didn’t have to wait for too long!” Harry was closing the salon and walking towards him. Today he was wearing a Rolling Stones shirt that was so washed up, the famous tongue design was almost gone paired with some white skinny jeans that hugged his long legs beautifully. Louis was sweating. 

****

“No, don’t worry love, I just arrived.” Harry went for a hug and Louis welcomed him into his arms happily. Oh dear he smelt wonderful as well. Certainly a branded fragrance that Louis would be dying to buy for himself if  he had had enough money to spare on this type of thing. 

****

“Are you wearing it?” Harry whispered almost like he was asking about a secret. 

****

“I am, under me hoodie.” Louis said with a hushed voice. Harry was right, this is had to remain  secret. 

****

“I see.” Harry was already walking towards his car and turned around, holding out a hand, “You coming?”

****

Without question, Louis followed and entered the car with a perplexed frown. 

Harry only smiled while starting  his car. “You’ll see.”

****

They drove. They drove for what felt like half an hour before entering the motorway and Louis finally broke the silence.

****

“Care to let me know where we are going?” 

****

“Curious finally?” 

****

“Yes a lot, seeing that you are literally kidnapping me right now!” Louis teased,  Harry’s gaze finding his eyes quickly before shifting back to the road.

****

“I’m not kidnapping you. I’m just making your life easier, that’s all.” He paused before continuing, “Your task is to wear a Liverpool shirt for a day or at least a significant amount of time in front of people and in a pub too, right?” He glanced up at Louis and seeing that the boy was nodding he continued. “Liam never mentioned where exactly you’d have to wear your shirt and seeing that you really can’t wear it at home, we are going to Liverpool.” 

****

“We are what?” Louis cried. “Have you lost your mind, Harold!?” 

****

“I haven’t! We still have an hour and a half to drive. Do you want listen to some music? I’m fed up with the radio. They always play shitty stuff anyway, right?” Harry was trying to drive and find something on his phone simultaneously and the whole thing screamed disaster, to be honest.

****

“Ok, alright. If I’m stuck with you until we arrive in Liverpool, I’m choosing the music.” He took Harry’s phone from the his hand and put it away before retrieving his own phone, where the  _ good _ music was.

****

When they had finally settled for a 90’s Spotify playlist, Louis shook his head, “I still can’t believe you did that, you know.” 

****

“Okay, Lou, I’m sorry, I thought it would be a good idea-” 

****

“No, no.” Louis put his hand on Harry’s arm leaving the man to glance towards him furtively. “This is a wonderful idea, love.” He chuckled and looked over to the window. “This is certainly the nicest thing someone has done for me in a very long time. Like, you decided to just drive two hours to a different city so I would be able to win my bet and not feel uncomfortable in  this stupid shirt ...” 

****

“Louis, it’s not like-”

****

“No let me finish please, I really need to thank you Harry. Thank you for driving me to Liverpool and thank you for being here today. Even though it may seem pointless and superficial of me to have issues wearing the Liverpool shirt, you never said anything about it and you still chose to help me, so thank you.” 

****

“Oh um I don’t know what to say, I just felt like it would be a good idea.” 

****

_ That’s what I like about you _ , Louis thought but instead opted for a sweet smile. This boy would be the death of him one day, but in a good way. Louis had a lot to learn about his candid kindness. Too often he found himself not paying enough attention to the people outside of his circle, but Harry was the kind of person who didn’t really have a circle. He was friendly and understanding with everyone, and had such a kind soul. 

****

***

****

They were currently in a pub and Louis was having such a good time. Hours ago he removed his hoodie which was laying somewhere in the boot of Harry’s car. He had been  uncomfortable at first but Harry had remained at his side all evening, and when they finally decided to grab a pint they only met smiling faces and pats on the shoulders from the patrons that had already been in the bar. Harry declared, as soon as they arrived, that he wouldn’t be drinking since he needed to drive them back and Louis in solidarity opted to only have one pint. 

****

They finally talked about anything and everything from deep matters to light banter. Louis felt like he was floating in a dreamy bubble of only Harry, a smiling Harry that showed off his wonderful dimples, and it felt amazing. He never wanted this moment to end, and wished he could live right now right there forever. They were definitely flirting too, Louis was sure of it. From the glances to the delicate touches on arms or the back, Harry seemed to respond willingly and played along. 

****

“Shall we get back home? I don’t want you to fall asleep driving.” Louis asked after Harry hid a yawn in his palm for the third time.

****

“Yeah I think that’s a good idea.” Harry smiled and winked at Louis, “Did you enjoy your time in Liverpool?” 

****

“It was really nice actually. Don’t laugh but I’ve never been to Liverpool before.” Louis confessed while holding the pub door for Harry. 

****

“Really?”

****

“Yeah I am a Man U fan and I guess there never was a reason for me or my family to come here, right?” 

****

“Well, I’m glad I was with you for your first time then.” When Harry saw Louis’ smirk he clarified, “For your first time in Liverpool, I mean! Oh my god c’mon, we still have two hours in a  car before us!” 

****

They both got into the car grinning from ear to ear and Louis decided to be the DJ once again while Harry clicked his seatbelt.

****

“Can we listen to something cheerful? I need to stay awake.” 

****

“Oh don’t worry about that, I have plenty of ideas to keep you awake. We’re going to play 20 questions.” 

****

“Ohh, I’m game.” Harry wiggled his eyebrow in a ridiculous way, that made Louis laugh. 

****

“Ok, I’m first, why did you start working in old Donny when you clearly could’ve been working anywhere else?” He could see from the corner of his eyes that Harry furrowed his  brows in deep concentration and wondered for a minute if the question was too personal.

****

“I actually came on a whim, I’m a Cheshire boy and grew up in Holmes Chapel-” 

****

“You did what?” Louis cried while turning to face Harry which was a complicated task with a seatbelt on. “Harry, you’re from Holmes Chapel, oh my god, why didn’t you tell me before!” 

****

“Um, I didn’t think it was an important fact you imperatively needed to know.” Harry humoured him. “Oh look.” He added while pointing at highway sign that showed that the motorway exit for Holmes Chapel was 1200 miles away. 

****

“This isn’t a fact I needed to know. I thought you were from London, or from the south with that accent of yours! I can’t believe I didn't recognise that you are from Cheshire!” 

****

“Um excuse me, my accent is not southern, what are you saying!?” Harry played offended really well and Louis liked the banter. 

****

“I’m actually sure you’re lying. You’re not from Holmes Chapel!” 

****

Suddenly Louis felt the car taking an abrupt turn left leaving the motorway. The sudden move earned them a generous amount of horns from the other drivers.

****

“What the fuck are you doing?” Louis was currently hanging on tight to the handle above his head looking at Harry with frightened eyes. “Is it the part where you kidnap me?” 

****

Harry only chuckled and winked at him, “We’re going to say hi to my mum.” And because he could certainly feel Louis’ stare on him he added, “She’ll tell you all about my childhood in Holmes Chapel.” 

****

“Oh my god, I’m in the car of a maniac.” Louis finally released his breath, “I was just joking, I didn’t ask you to go and disturb your mum at-, “He checked his phone for  the time, “at 10 in the evening. Harold this is insane, it’s too late, we really shouldn't.”

****

Finally Harry stopped smirking at the mention of the time, and checked his pocket for his phone. “You’re right Lou, I know Mum wouldn’t mind but just to be sure I’m going to call to let her know I’m bringing a friend over.” 

****

And under Louis’ amazed gaze, Harry called his mum who actually picked up the phone and agreed without any questions asked to have him and a friend over for sleeping tonight. 

****

“Here, now we’re formally invited.” Harry said while putting his phone back in his pocket. “We’re less than 15 minutes away since there’s no traffic.”  

****

“You’re crazy.” Louis mumbled under his breath and because he could sense that his comment could be interpreted badly he added, “Today was an adventure I certainly will never forget, that’s for sure. Also remind me to  _ never  _ challenge you to anything!”

****

***

****

Harry’s mum, Anne, was lovely and invited them into her home warmly, made them tea and had prepared Harry’s bed for them. 

****

“Oh maybe I should have prepared the couch as well,” she said while looking at her son and whispered, “I didn’t know if it was a friend-friend or a more than a friend type of friend.” 

****

“Mum, it’s okay.” Harry looked apologetically at Louis who was trying his best not to laugh. “My bed is big enough for two. You can go to bed now Mum, thanks a lot I promise I’ll make breakfast tomorrow.” He was ushering her towards a room at the end of the corridor and Louis couldn’t help himself as he opened Harry’s bedroom. 

****

The room was completely dark except for the strip of moonlight that reflected on the window and gave the room a serene ambience. He barely could catch sight of posters on the walls and numerous books on the shelves. 

****

“Do you like my childhood bedroom?” Harry whispered in his hair causing Louis’ heart to jump in his chest.

****

“Fucking hell, You scared me!” He tapped lightly on Harry’s arm but stopped in his track because the boy of his dreams was just standing there, looking amazing in the moonlight, with his pink lips that looked so very kissable right now. 

****

“I’m sorry, Lou, I-” Harry apologised but was cut short by Louis leaning towards him.

****

“It’s okay.” Louis responded, his eyes fixed on Harry’s lips. “You’re very pretty and I really want to do something silly right now.” He gripped Harry’s hip lightly and bent his head so that their noses were almost brushing.

****

“Do it.” Harry whispered, closing his eyes. Louis took it as a permission to finally kiss the prettiest lips he had ever seen. He ran his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip and bit gently on it earning a low moan from Harry who finally gave Louis access to Louis to swirl his tongue with Harry’s. They kissed until they needed air but remained close to each other, forehead against forehead. 

****

“I can’t believe I finally got to kiss you.” Harry murmured. 

****

“I wanted to for a long time, too.” Louis smiled and Harry couldn’t help himself but kiss his smile away. “Shall we go to bed?” 

****

And they did. Like young teenagers who giggled at every touch, they changed into the more comfortable clothes they had found in Harry’s former wardrobe and laid down on the fresh sheets. 

****

“Come here, let’s cuddle.” Harry pressed his body against Louis’ back and everything felt right in the world. 

****

“Good night Harold.” 

****

“Good night Lou.” 

****

They slept like that, bodies entangled together. Two puzzles pieces that suddenly made only one. Louis had never slept that well in his entire life.

****

*** 

****

When morning came, Harry had to use all his tricks to get Louis leave the bed but the smell of bacon and egg was what ultimately worked. 

****

“I made breakfast, it’s going to get cold if you don’t wake up now.” Harry was caressing Louis’ back with his fingertips and honestly Louis had to let Harry know that this wasn’t a very good way to wake someone up; in fact it was having the opposite effect. 

****

“I’m coming.” Louis yawned into the pillow. “I’ll quickly get dressed and meet you downstairs?”

****

Harry seemed convinced enough and with one last kiss to Louis’ shoulder he left the room. Louis had mixed feelings nestled in the pit of his stomach. Remembering last night and especially remembering finally kissing Harry, was amazing. Harry was so gentle, but hot at the same time and Louis couldn’t wait to have the boy all to himself in his bed. Yesterday was like the appetizer of what could be a fucking fantastic relationship. They just matched. Even though Louis was always too stubborn to admit that he was smaller than the average British man, his height was the perfect size for cuddling with Harry.

But deep down, he couldn’t ignore the creeping feeling that everything was still very uncertain. Maybe Harry didn’t feel the same as Louis yesterday, or maybe he didn’t want it to last. After all, in less than two weeks Louis will be moving to Manchester for his studies. What would happen to them then? 

****

Louis tried to block those negative thoughts and winced when he had to put his clothes from the day before back on before he went downstairs where Harry and his mum where chatting softly with mugs in their hands.

****

“Oh here he is!” Harry’s mum came to welcome him at the kitchen door. Louis glanced behind her to see Harry smiling from ear to ear at him and Louis couldn’t help but reciprocate the smile. His gut was telling him that he was going to be okay, that he and Harry were going to be okay. 

****

“So what’s the plan for today?” Harry’s mum was preparing a second pot of tea for him and Harry’s stepfather who had finally woken up as well. 

****

“We need to go back, Liam is having his tattoo done later on and I promised to be there for him.” Louis answered looking at Harry with an expression that tried to convey that he was sorry they couldn’t stay at his parents’ for longer.  

****

“It’s okay,” Harry smiled, “We’ll leave in about an hour? Just enough time for another cuppa,  I need more than just one!” 

****

“Here I come then!” Anne put the pot of tea in the middle of the small kitchen table and Harry started to serve everyone. 

****

“Do you want to come to the tattoo parlour?” Louis asked timidly not meeting Harry’s eyes.

****

“Yeah of course! Plus I need to find a good tattoo artist now that I live in Doncaster.” 

****

“Oh, here we go again!” His mum teased. Harry had already quite the collection decorating his skin but everyone knew that tattoos are addictive and rarely one didn’t come back for a second.

****

They left less than an hour later, Harry promising to come back soon and to stay for a little longer then. 

****

Once in the car, Louis went straight for the console to find good music but Harry interrupted him. 

****

“Um, Lou, I wanted to apologise.” Harry was toying with a lock of his hair and Louis felt his blood turning cold, the color draining from his face. “I shouldn’t have driven to my parents’ yesterday, I don’t know what came over me, we were bantering and I just-” he sighed, “I don’t know, I took it way too seriously I guess?” 

****

“Harry, it’s okay, your family is really lovely, and your mum didn’t seem to mind at all, you shouldn’t apologise.” 

****

“Oh yeah, my mum loved you by the way.” 

****

“So what’s the problem Harry? You didn’t want me to meet them?” 

****

“Oh no, I don’t mind that, I guess. I just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable, you’re not supposed to meet the family until-” 

****

“What are you trying to say, H?” Louis now had a lopsided grin plastered on his face because Harry was a mess. A cute mess. His cute mess. He tucked the  lock of hair behind Harry’s ear and cupped his face gently. 

****

“I think I like you and I would like to try to date you and I hope I didn’t scare you with my parents and-” Louis shut him up with a kiss , their teeth clicking because of  the sudden move. But Harry opened his lips slightly anyway as to say yes please and Louis went with it, exploring and swirling his tongue around Harry’s. Everything felt so right.

****

“I do.” Louis finally pulled away because kissing while leaning over the handbrake wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position. “I do like you too and I want to date you too. I want to see where this could go.” He gestured between the two of them, his eyes focused on Harry’s face trying to make sure that they were finally on the same page. But all he could see was love and happiness. “And you didn’t scare me at all. Just made it clear that you can be quite the unpredictable one, heh?!”

****

***

****

“You’re going to be okay, oh my god Li!” 

****

“You don’t know what’s going to happen! Maybe I still need time to think about it. You know, just to be clear.” 

****

Liam was about to leave the tattoo parlour waiting room but Louis immobilised him by sitting on his lap. 

****

“There, now you can’t leave.” 

****

Liam just rolled his eyes but didn’t put up much of a fight. They had to cancel two appointments already and Louis wasn’t letting him leave without a tattoo this time. He made that pretty clear. 

****

“Those designs are really sick, mate, you definitely chose the right place!” Harry whispered with a grin on his face. His cute little face. God Louis was so gone for him. It had only been one week since their first kiss but Louis had a gut feeling that Harry could be the one. The one boy that could make him believe in real love. The kind of love that never dies. The kind of love that could make you see your partner with the same love-filled eyes as you did when you first met them. That kind of love. Where you plan and see a whole future with them. Scary, but not as much with Harry by his side. 

****

“Lou?” Harry was shaking his knee with insistence now. “Lou, get up, Liam needs to get prepped.” 

****

“Of course, sorry Li, wouldn’t want to be the one preventing you from getting a tattoo!” He joked, but stopped when he saw the pale face of his friend. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. I’m right here and you can stop at any time. Your body, your rules, right?” 

****

“It’s fine, Lou, I really want to. I’ve always wanted to get one, I’m just, you know-” He grimaced but followed the tattoo artist into the back of the shop. “Hey, Lou, would you come with me?” 

****

“Um yes. Harry, you good on your own?” Louis checked on the boy but seeing as he was engrossed in the design portfolios, Harry seemed good on his own. Plus Liam had decided to start small by getting a little star as his first tattoo, so that shouldn’t take too much time.

****

“I’m good, you should go or he will never get it done!” Harry winked at him and Louis kissed him on the cheek before quickly going to the back of the shop. 

****

Harry smiled and went back to his reading, or more like admiring. He was currently checking a portfolio full of matching tattoos. Family, lovers, so many people were posing with their freshly done matching tattoos and looked so happy. Harry wondered if one day he would get one like that. 

****

“And it’s done!” Louis was already back with a very pale but very happy Liam on his trail. 

****

“Can I see?” Harry got up and went to see the minuscule star on Liam bicep. “Oh that’s dope mate. You could always do more around it or include it into a bigger design.” But seeing as Liam was still very pale and kinda unsteady on his legs, he added, “But your little star is really good on it’s own too, I promise.” 

****

Louis squeezed his hips as to say  _ nice catch _ . “Should we pay and head out?” 

****

They all agreed and while Liam and Louis went to the reception to pay, Harry stayed in the waiting room to put back all the portfolios he had looked at. 

****

When he came to the matching tattoos one, he couldn’t help but have one last look at it.

****

“Getting inspired, Harold?” Louis trailed off while walking towards him. 

****

“Yeah, sorry I was just putting the portfolios back on the shelves.” 

****

“Oh matching tattoos.” Louis interrupted him, “Do you have someone in mind for that?” Louis grinned while kissing Harry’s cheek. God his boy was so transparent sometimes.

****

“Um, you?” Harry frowned, “If you want to, one day. I mean, it’s just an idea and-” Louis had to kiss the frown and uncertainty out of Harry until Harry shut up and smiled again, his eyes trying to search for clues on Louis’ face.

****

“Yes, love, I would love to but right now I’d like to keep on kissing you if it’s okay with you?” 

****

And the grin on Harry’s face couldn’t have been a better answer to that question.

END  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudo or/and a comment?


End file.
